Zachary
''Zachary & Ainsley: International Super Spy in Australia ''is a 2017 American computer animated fantasy spy action adventure romantic drama comedy film directed by Taylor Sheridan (in his major directorial debut along with Wind River), Kathryn Bigelow, Denise Di Novi and Jordan Peele, produced by Jason Blum and Bob and Harvey Weinstein and written by Mark Boal. It stars the voices of Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Jeremy Renner and Elizabeth Olsen. It is the fourth and final [[Zachary & Ainsley (fantasy film series)|fantasy film of Zachary & Ainsley]]. It serves as a sequel to Zachary & Ainsley: The Trojan Martians of Armageddon (2017). Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BH Tilt, The Weinstein Company and Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group, Dimension Films, First Light Productions and Di Novi Pictures, the film released on August 4, 2017. Details Directed by Taylor Sheridan Kathryn Bigelow Denise Di Novi Jordan Peele Produced by Jason Blum Bob Weinstein Harvey Weinstein Written by Mark Boal Starring Trey Parker Matt Stone Jeremy Renner Elizabeth Olsen Production companies Warner Animation Group Dimension Films First Light Productions Di Novi Pictures Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer BH Tilt The Weinstein Company Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date August 4, 2017 Voice cast Protagonists *Trey Parker as Zachary Bortz *Matt Stone as Ainsley Bortz and Spearslinger Indian *John DiMaggio as Meredith Bortz *Phil LaMarr as Alexa Bortz *Billy West as Abby and Olivia Indian *Maurice LaMarche as Kaia Bortz *David Herman as Lydia Bortz *Neil Patrick Harris as Clancatcher Bortz *Julianne Moore as Alexandra Bortz *Chloe Grace Moretz as Carina Bortz *Judy Greer as Alex Bortz *Gabriella Wilde as Leah Bortz *Gemma Arterton as Rachel Bortz *Portia Doubleday as Allie Indian *Saxon Sharbino as Sophia Indian *Meryl Streep as Abworker Bortz *Lauren Graham as Sarah Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Maddie Bortz Australian Girls *Jeremy Renner as Australian Clancatcher *Elizabeth Olsen as Australian Sarah Release The film was scheduled for release on August 4, 2017 so that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release it with the wide release of Detroit and that The Weinstein Company would release it with the limited release of Wind River. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release Detroit in Asia, Central Europe, Germany, Latin America, Middle East and Scandinava, while it would release this film everywhere. MPAA rating The film is rated PG-13 for crude suggestive comments, sexuality, nudity, drug use, strong language and intense sequences of violence and action, and for some thematic material. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video on November 7, 2017. The Weinstein Company still owns the rights to this film despite the Harvey Weinstein sexual abuse allegations, but not for Wind River, whose home media rights are now owned by Lionsgate. Harvey Weinstein’s credits and logo are omitted from Wind River, but not from this film. Book Zachary & Ainsley: International Super Spy in Australia: Super Secret Super Spy Movie Novelization Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links Zachary & Ainsley: International Super Spy in Australia at Fanon Wiki Category:2017 films Category:Zachary & Ainsley Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:BH Tilt films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Dimension Films films Category:First Light Productions films Category:Di Novi Pictures films